Alex Rider The new boy wonder
by lionelmessi
Summary: Alex becomes the new robin
1. Welcome to gotham

A/N I do not own Batman or Alex rider

Alex rider- Boy wonder

Chapter 1-new beginnings

Alex rider was sitting with Sabina Pleasure in the back of the Pleasure's car which was heading to Gotham City. Two weeks ago Edward Pleasure had booked tickets to see a world leading actors star in the Spy with no Name. Alex was thrilled that they were heading to Batman's home town. Then suddenly once they had arrived in Gotham , two men with strange grins and guns appeared and they started moving towards the car. Alex felt uneasy and then suddenly two gunshots came out of nowhere and Alex saw in terror that his foster parents had be killed. Alex grabbed Sabina's hand and started to rush from the scene but a unknown hand grabbed them by their necks and the next thing they knew was that they were flying away.

Alex and Sabina opened their eyes and suddenly found themselves in the Batcave. They saw Batman standing and suddenly he began speaking. "It is a pleasure to meet the famous Alex Rider at last" he said. Alex then saw a picture of Bruce Wayne with his uncle and dad and asked " Did you know my uncle and dad?". Batman replied " So you guessed my true identify. Allow me to introduce myself as the famous Bruce Wayne and this is my butler Alfred". Alfred nodded and then said " It is true that Master Wayne knew your father and your uncle. Batman then said " I have a proposal to offer you and that is how do you two feel about becoming the next Robin and Batgirl. I am your legal guardian and I wish you say yes". Alex and Sabina could'nt believe it that a top superhero wanted them as sidekicks and nodded. Batman nodded and said " Lets get your costumes then" and gave them two costumes. They began to put them on as Batman said " We know who killed your foster parents and one has just joined the ranks". Their names are the Joker and Julius Grief". Alex and Sabbina recoiled but Batman then had a surprise for them and brought out Alex and Sabina's belongings and said " Welcome to your new home".

A/N – 2nd chapter is more exciting


	2. the joker's big plan

PS-more reviews

Sorry for the delay

I do not own Alex , Batman , Sabina , Julius or the joker. All credits go to Horowitz and Bob Kane

Ch2 The joker's big plan

Meanwhile on the other side of Gotham , a strange boy appeared at the doors of Joker's lair. He stepped up and rang the bell which was the shape of Joker's head. Suddenly without any warning , Joker suddenly grabbed the boy and yanked him into the door. The boy cried out " Stop , you have invited me into my house. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Julius Grief. Joker let go and he beckoned to Julius to follow him inside and put a finger to his lips indicating to him to be quiet. The joker led him to his main room where he had plans to kill the Batman. He began to speak to Julius. " So you are the famous son of Hugo Grief. I have heard so much about you so I decided to be your new career. But first I need to make you like a super villain". He began to laugh maniacally and so did Julius. Joker stopped and said "Lets see , your new super villain name will be The Jester and we need to create you a costume. He stepped over to his costume wardrobe and pulled out a small jester costume He signaled to Julius to put it on. Julius began to undress and put on his new costume. He said " Wow , I look like a mini joker". Joker laughed and said "Come here and we will discuss my plan to take over the world". Julius followed Joker and sat down in a chair facing Joker. Joker began to dictate his plan. " My plan is to create a very big bomb filled up with Joker's special laughing gas. This will transform every living thing into Jokers. Then us two will rule over the world and it will be called Jokerville not Earth. We will see what happens in Gotham first". Julius smiled diabolically and said " We will be unstoppable that not even Batman will not stop us but first we need to get rid of him first. Joker nodded and said " lets get this party started"

a/n –ch3 in 2 weeks


	3. bombs away

a/n I do not own batman or AR

ch3 Bombs away

Bruce Wayne woke up to the bat signal screaming and summoned his new sidekicks to the bat cave. He read the emergency message to them which said " Joker plans to bomb the world with his special gas". Batman said to Robin 2000 and Batgirl 2000 "Put on your costumes and let's go!". They quickly changed into their superhero clothes and landed in Batman's new batmobile. This one was all futuristic and had white stripes over it. Batman said to the car "Drive to the Joker's lair" and it began to drive with super turbo boost. Alex and Sabina were hanging on for dear life when they suddenly stopped. They had arrived at their deadly destination. They climbed out of the car and began to climb up to the secret entrance. When they finally reached it , they turned around and saw Alex's nightmare opponent : Julius grief in a jester suit. He said " Well , well , well if isn't Batman with my old nemesis Alex Rider. We suspected you to try to stop us and we were right". Suddenly Joker appeared and said " Well done my jester , you have captured Batsy and his new sidekicks". Batman began to charge but Joker sprayed all 3 of them with strong sleeping gas which knocked them out.

When the three heroes woke up ,they found themselves tied up in rope and they saw a countdown timer in the shape of the joker's face. Joker answered the looks of curiosity and fear on their faces with an laugh and said " I am going to make the world to obey me with my laughing gas which will also turn all of them into Jokers and you will be helpless to do anything about it". He pressed the button and the 10minutes countdown began. Joker said maniacally to Batman " You will be the first one to be injected with the joker venom" and suddenly stabbed Batman in the arm. He said " It only takes 5 mins to make the victim transform into a maniac". Meanwhile the timer was on its final 5 minutes and suddenly Joker fast forwarded 2 minutes. Suddenly batman began to transform into the Joker. His eyes were turning red , his hair went green and he started to laugh maniacally. The bomb was on its final seconds when it exploded with such a loud noise. The gas was starting to leak out but it did not affect Batgirl and Robin because they had automatic gas masks in their costume. Alex frantically unied the rope and suddenly fired a sleeping dart in Joker and the Jester. He said to Sabina " We need to restore Batman to his original state and stop the gas from escaping". They needed to hurry up before it was too late.

a/n – Will they rescue Batman from joker posion and the world or will they be a Jokerville. Stay tuneds and find out next week in the nxt chapter.

PS more reviews


	4. alex to the rescue

A/N –I do not own Alex Rider or Batman and please put a review!

Ch4-Alex to the rescue

Alex knew that there was only seconds left until everybody in the whole world would transform into the crazy Joker. He looked around for something to untie himself and Sabina with and found a sharp knife next to him. Quickly, he grabbed the knife and began cutting at the ropes frantically as fast as he could. Once he had freed Sabina, Batman and himself, he said to Sabina "Hurry and find an antidote to this crazy disease so we can cure Batman and while you do that I will find a way to disarm the bomb. Sabina nodded and began searching for a cure while Alex frantically searched for some way to defuse the beastly bomb. Meanwhile around the world, people were reacting to the disease by their faces turning white and they began to laugh maniacally knowing that somebody who would defuse the bomb will be their only hope. Back at the Joker's lair, Sabina had triumphantly found a vial labeled "In case this plan will not work". She hurried over to Alex who was still searching for a way to defuse the bomb and handed over the vital antidote. Alex ran over to Batman and said "I just hope this works" and stabbed the antidote in Batman's arm. The Caped Crusader began to heal in matter of seconds and quickly got up. He had a special remote control in his hand and pressed the UN-detonate button. Suddenly an alarm rang in the Joker control panel and Joker and the Jester came running over. Batman and Alex had just saved the world from the hands of the villainous Joker. All across the world, the effects of the Venom disease were fading and they realized that someone had saved them. The world began cheering for Batman and his new sidekicks. However in the Joker lair, Joker began to wail whilst saying "Do you know what you have just done". Alex replied "Yes we saved the world for a fatal disease and stopped you from becoming the King of the world". Joker suddenly rushed at Batman but he dodged. The fight had begun.

Stay tuned for the big fight! And remember I won't be writing until I get my reviews for this story


	5. fist fight fury

A/N – More reviews please! Last chapter i do not own Alex rider or Batman

Chapter 5 – Fist fight fury

Alex quickly got hold of a brutish weapon which was like a bat-axe He ran towards The Jester and slammed the axe into his stomach. The Jester jumped back in agony and took an equally grotesque weapon – the Joker staff which would explode if dropped on the floor. However the Jester slammed the vicious staff into Alex's head which dazed him. Meanwhile Sabina and Batman were teaming up to defeat the devious Joker who began to do his Joker-style of Kung-Fu. This included funny punches and kicks but Batman got hold of Joker's foot and spun him around like a lasso. Joker laughed as he landed on his bum painfully and said "Wow I never thought you were strong like a hippo. I always thought you were weak without your sophisticated gadgets Batsy". Batman replied with an ear-splitting yell and punched him hard. Batgirl 2000 followed this attack with a spinning back kick and an uppercut which smashed Joker's face. His eyes were bloody and he was bleeding also from his mouth. He instantly looked like a funny vampire. On the other side of the mansion Alex slowly got up with his head pounding like a waterfall. He ran at the Jester with burning anger and smashed his face in with his lethal weapon which made Jester faint. Alex thought "One down and one to go" and went to assist in taking down the Joker. He crept behind Joker and brought the bat axe down which made Joker scream in agony and fall on the floor. Batman quickly ran over Joker and checked if the Joker was alive. Miraculously Joker would live another live. Batman summoned his sidekicks to follow him out of the buildings because the screams of police cars could be heard. Once the police had arrived they saw the two unconscious villains and put them in their van. However a bomb was planted on the van because Joker had tricked them. Suddenly a massive explosion occurred and the van was blown to smithereens. Nobody was al;ive to see two people tiptoeing in the night making an lucky escape.

The end

a/n like I said please review or I may turn into Rath


End file.
